identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack
Jack, or The Ripper, is one of 12 Hunters currently featured in Identity V. Overview Jack is a very good Hunter for newer players. It is easy to defeat survivors with his invisibility and increased movement speed. However, when there is no fog, his movement speed is slow. Background Before becoming "The Ripper", he was a student of James Whistler, a renowned artist influenced by Edgar Degas. Who would guess that a well-dressed gentleman during the day will, when darkness falls, walk into an alley and stalk poor women? As "The Ripper" gained infamy, the boundary between his two identities began to fade. Of course, before you see his true face, "The Ripper" is still happy to take a walk at night. External Traits Abilities Deduction Target # Curiosity #: Have you ever thought about what lies hidden beneath? #* Basic Objective: Trample 1 pallets #* Advanced Objective 1: Trample 3 pallets #* Advanced Objective 2: Trample 5 pallets #; Conclusion #: Diary: I used to have a treasured doll. "He" urged me to cut up his belly and have a look. But there was nothing in it, and the doll couldn't be fixed. # Calmness #: Art is objectless benevolence. #* Basic Objective: Restore 1 cipher machine #* Advanced Objective 1: Restore 2 cipher machines #* Advanced Objective 2: Restore 3 cipher machines #; Conclusion #: Diary: "He" is only quiet while he paints. I should carry on. # Bad Boy #: You should restrain yourself. #* Basic Objective: Wound survivors 3 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Wound survivors 5 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Wound survivors 7 times #; Conclusion #: I am a bad child. Because good children sleep soundly. # Record #: The greatest torment in the world is having your efforts be misunderstood. #* Basic Objective: Eliminate everyone #* Advanced Objective 1: Eliminate everyone #* Advanced Objective 2: Eliminate everyone #; Conclusion #: Newspaper clipping: Five ladies are listed here: Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stead, Catherine Edminson, and Mary Jane Kelly. # Identity #: Everyone needs an identity, or rather, its preferable only having one. #* Basic Objective: Repair 1 rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Repair 2 rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Repair 3 rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: Diary: I have begun to fear falling asleep. That is most likely only a joke but... I wake up to the smell of rust every morning. How can I be free of "him"? # The Joke #: Hey, this looks funny. I don't think it'll cause any harm, will it? #* Basic Objective: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Place 3 survivors on rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Place 5 survivors on rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: I love watching them shiver. So cute. # From Hell #: Darkness can still be pierced by light, but as for a mist, you can only wait for it to disappear. #* Basic Objective: Hit a survivor when using Hidden in Mist 3 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit a survivor when using Hidden in Mist 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit a survivor when using Hidden in Mist 5 times #; Conclusion #: Diary: Stop me. If you can, that is. # A Gift You Can't Refuse #: There is only one way to deny the coming fate, and that is to die. #* Basic Objective: Strike survivors 1 time with Fog Blade #* Advanced Objective 1: Strike survivors 2 times with Fog Blade #* Advanced Objective 2: Strike survivors 3 times with Fog Blade #; Conclusion #: Wooden gift box: Contains half a piece of dark red meat wrapped in a newspaper. The note says: Send me! # Pursuit #: Giving rise to minor troubles is an easy way to break order. #* Basic Objective: Terror Shock 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Terror Shock 1 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Terror Shock 2 times #; Conclusion #: Do you know the benefit of chaos? It can turn into peace. The bad half? Ok... Hold on, does he still exist? # Curtain Call #: The end itself isn't horrifying. What makes people uneasy is not knowing how it will end. #* Basic Objective: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs at the same time 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs at the same time 1 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs at the same time 1 times #; Conclusion #: Oil painting: A man wearing a black wind coat stands near the window in the gloomy room looking down. After deducing Node 10: Curtain Call, The Ripper's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Trivia * He was a real person but he was never identified. * a serial killer in Victorian England * a gentleman, but he kills people.